Between love and hate
by Lisa.W
Summary: Seifer and Zell hate each other but have to go on a mission together. Seifer/Zell so if you don't like that please don't read it. R&R !!!!!! *Complete*
1. The Mission

Title : The Mission

Series : Between Love and hate

Author : Elisheva 

Email : Lisa.Withoos@wxs.nl

Rating : PG-13

Disc : This isn't mine it's from Squaresoft

Summary : Zell and Seifer can't stand each other see what happens when they are forced to be around each other for 14 days

Notes : If my grammar sucks then I can't help it Sorry !! Adel is destroyed and everything Rinoa and Squall are Married and have a kid and a house a dog you know that kind of stuff they live in Deling City, Selphie and Ivrine are living in Galbadia, Quistis is the headmaster of Balamb Garden, Zell is a instructor and Seifer is just a pain in the ass.

PLEASE R & R !!!!!!!!! I can't live without reviews they are like air… 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Zell looked at his class and sighed. 

'Fine have it your way your free to go' Everybody cheered. 'But that means you will have a test tomorrow' Zell smiled. 'So it's your choice'

'I'm staying' Zell looked at Ray and nodded. 

'Great idea now look at your study panel' Zell sat down behind his desk. 'Which G.F is that?'

'Ifrit'

'No Odin'

'Bahamut'

'No way not Bahamut'

'Shut up'

'If I'm correct it is Cerebus' 

'That's correct Geof it's Cerebus' 

'Is it true that G.F make you forget' 

'Yes Geof they make you forget certain things' 

'But why do we use them then?'

'Because they are a big help'

'They aren't helping with letting us forget our past'

'They are strong and help us in battle'

'What if we forget our mission'

'Don't worry they don't have such a impact' 

'How do you know maybe you forgot' 

'When you stop using them your memory comes flooding back…' Memory's came flooding back to him but he wasn't happy with them. When he was just a kid he and Seifer had been friends that was the first thing he remembered…maybe there really was just a thin line between love and hate…he hated Seifer more then anything in the world but he had liked him when he was little. 

Zell was glad when the class was over. Now he could go to his favourite place. 

'Instructor Dincht would you please report to the headmasters office' 

'Great there goes my free day' 

When Zell entered the room the first thing he noticed was a tall man who looked a lot like Squall the only difference was that this guy was blonde. He was wearing a white long trench coat. When he turned around he saw that he had one more thing in common with Squall. A scar between his eyes. 

'Chicke-wuss'

'Seifer don't were not here to fight' Zell walked towards the desk and sat down in one of the chairs. He smiled at Quistis.

'Hey Quisty' Quistis smiled at him.

'How are you Zell'

'Those kids are getting on my nerves that's for sure' Seifer sat down next to Zell. 

'You're an Instructor now?'

'Yes I am'

'Chicken-wuss grown up?' Seifer tried to look shocked.  

'Seifer stop calling me that' Zell looked annoyed at Quistis. 'Why am I here Quistis?'

'Because you're the best SeeD I have and you have to go on a mission in Deling City'

'A Mission?'

'Yes'

'What kind of mission'

'Do you know that you ask much' Zell looked at Seifer.

'And why is he here?'

'Because he is the best SeeD of Galbadia Garden'

'Best SeeD…Seifer?' Zell blinked. 'That is weird' Seifer rolled his eyes. 

'Yeah I made it it's a miracle'

'And what about Tribia Garden'

'They to send their best SeeD' 

'And do we get to meet him'

'Her' Zell turned around and looked at the girl who came walking towards them. She had long black hair what was fastened with a clip she had deep blue eyes and she was wearing a black sweater and a black skirt with underneath black leather boots. Around her waist hung a loose belt with a crossbow fastened on it. She smiled at Zell and shook his hand.

'Vivith Kinneas'

'Kinneas?' Vivith smiled.

'I guess you know Irvine' Zell nodded. 'He is my cousin' Vivith looked at Quistis. Zell and Seifer did the same. 

'Martin thinks there may be a new sorceress…and she might be Squall and Rinoa's daughter.…if she really is a sorceress we have to do something about it'

'So you want to hurt Squall's daughter then?' Zell looked at Quistis with a confused look.

'If we have to…yes' Zell stood up.

'I can't take this mission…sorry' Seifer grabbed Zell's arm and pushed him down back in the chair. 

'Sit'

'Zell you know this is your job'

'No it isn't hurting children was never a part of my job'

'Hurting a sorceress was and she might be a sorceress'

'Rinoa is a sorceress to remember'

'That's different'

'How is it different Quistis? Tell me because I can't see a difference'

'Just do as you are told that's why were SeeD' Zell looked at Seifer with an angry look on his face. 

'A child Seifer a child' Seifer shrugged.

'A sorceress' Vivith looked at Quistis.

'As I said before I will take the mission' Quistis nodded and Vivith left. Seifer stood up. 

'This is my way to show I am a SeeD I'll take the mission' He followed Vivith.

'Zell listen to me' Zell looked at his friend. 'I don't want Dana to get hurt'

'Dana…is she really a sorceress'

'I talked to Squall and he says she does have a lot of dreams about…things'

'What should I do?'

'Find Squall warn him and give them enough time to get away if Vivith or Seifer get suspicious make something up you can do that can't you?'

'Of course' Zell sighed and stood up. 'I guess I have no choice but to take the mission then' 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

To be continued…or not 

If I get a review I will continue…

Please please please R & R


	2. Because you are my friend

Title : Because you are my friend

Series : Between Love and hate

Author : Elisheva 

Email : Lisa.Withoos@wxs.nl

Rating : PG-13

Disc : This isn't mine it's from Squaresoft

Summary : Zell and Seifer can't stand each other see what happens when they are forced to be around each other for 14 days

Notes : If my grammar sucks then I can't help it Sorry !! Adel is destroyed and everything Rinoa and Squall are Married and have a kid and a house a dog you know that kind of stuff they live in Deling City, Selphie and Ivrine are living in Galbadia, Quistis is the headmaster of Balamb Garden, Zell is a instructor and Seifer is just a pain in the ass.

PLEASE R & R !!!!!!!!! I can't live without reviews they are like air…

!!!!!!!!!! A bit Squall/Zell in this !!!!!!!!!!!!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Because you are my friend

Zell couldn't help but think about Squall…They had always been great friends but when Zell told him he cared about Squall he became distended…it was all before the whole Adel thing. 

'Are you ready?' Zell looked at the black haired girl.

'I guess…' She smiled.

'Don't worry we just have to kill her' Zell became angry again but stayed quiet and just walked past her.

'It's a child…a innocent child' Why couldn't they just leave Dana alone she was just a kid…she was ust like the others wanting to be loved he knew how it felt to be somewhere without your family…they would lock her up and then she would never see her father and mother again. He just couldn't let that happen…even if she was a sorceress he just couldn't let that happen.

'Hey chicken-wuss' Zell grabbed Seifer's wrist and pushed him against the wall.

'If you ever call me that again I am going to kill you I am going to rip your heart out and feed it to you so just leave me the fuck alone' Seifer grinned. 

'Sure…Zell' Zell let him go. It was kind of weird. Seifer saying his name it wasn't that harsh and cold like Chicken-wuss sounded. Zell smiled.

'That's better' The he let Seifer go. 

Zell was pacing around the room. Vivith was flying the Ragnorak and Seifer was…somewhere. He looked up when he heard a loud knock on the door.

'Come in' Zell hoped it wasn't Seifer but it was. 'What is it' Seifer sat down on the bed and looked at Zell as serious as he could. 

'Why do you care so much about a child?' Zell sighed and shook his head.

'I don't want to talk about this'

'Sit down and tell me' Zell walked over to him and sat down on the ground close to Seifer.

'She is a child it's hard enough just as it is having a family like she has…a Sorceress a SeeD a Soldier…look at us Seifer look at us and our past'

'I don't remember out past the G.F's they-'

'You do know how you felt it's something you will never forget…did you never have to feeling you didn't belong there like you knew some part of you, the bigger part, was missing have you never felt like that?' Seifer smiled at him.

'Yes I did but then again you were always there to fill that part…' He stood up again. 'I know she is just a mere child and I know we cannot hurt her…I know I would never hurt her but it is our job to kill a sorceress and if she is it doesn't matter if she is just a child then she is just evil'

'But what if she is like Rinoa' Seifer shook his head.

'She will never be like Rinoa Zell…Rinoa hasn't been a sorceress since her birth and Dana is'

'Seifer' Zell stood up and grabbed his wrist. 'We cannot kill her'

'Yes we can Zell and we will' When Seifer had left the room Zell sat down on the bed. How could he be so cruel Dana was nothing but a child. Did he really want to kill her if there was blood of a sorceress filling her veins…oh he hoped she wasn't he hoped for it so badly but she did have visions…Squall had told Quistis about that she had said so herself. How was this suppose to end nothing good could come out of this for on one side there stood his oath as a SeeD and a keeper of the peace and on the other side stood his friend Squall with his wife and daughter. He knew who he would choose and  he knew that it was suppose to end like this. He had to help Squall he just had to. Zell laid down and closed his eyes.

'I will protect Dana I will not let her die' He fell asleep after some while. 

They were approaching Deling City and that meant that they were getting closer and closer to the sorceress if she was a sorceress of course. What if she wasn't. Seifer frowned. She had to be a sorceress Rinoa was one to. Seifer sighed and looked at Vivith.

'Where is Zell'

'Still down I guess'

'Go get him'

'He hates me'

'I don't care Almasy go get him' Seifer glared at her.

'Don't ever tell me what to do'

'Why not Edea did that to and you did what she wanted' Seifer felt himself getting mad. 'Now go get Zell I mean it Seifer' Seifer shrugged and walked away.

Zell was sleeping. Seifer walked over to him and couldn't help but think how venerable Zell looked like this. He stirred in his sleep and murmured something.

'Zell' Seifer whispered. Zell then he leant forward Seifer and gave him a kiss. 

'I love you' Seifer gave him a punch. 

'Zell wake up you chicken-wuss' Zell looked at Seifer. Zell opened his eyes and looked at Seifer.

'Why are you so close' 

'No reason I was waking you up' Zell pushed him away.

'Your scary if I was a girl I had been afraid now because I would have thought some scary guy tried to rape me'

'If you were a girl you would have been rather ugly' Seifer walked towards the door. 'Hurry up were almost in Deling' Zell nodded but knew he couldn't see. Then Seifer left the room.

Seifer frowned when he was outside. Zell had kissed him and he hadn't killed Zell…he felt weird. He had liked the feeling of those lips on his…Seifer stop it. He mentally kicked himself it was Zell that he was talking about. 

It was quiet in Deling…it had been like that after Caraway had did…I t had been a shock for the whole world then he was shot…they still hadn't found the sniper but everybody had their own ideas about what happened. Zell always found Deling a fascinating city but now it was nothing but a big cemetery…

'Let's go to Caraway Mansion' Zell looked at Vivith

'Can't we go to the Inn first I'm tired' Vivith frowned.

'You have just slept 3 hours you can't be tired' Zell started to walk towards the Inn.

'Well I just like to sleep' Vivith sighed and after him followed by Seifer. He knew something was wrong Zell wasn't going to sleep that was for sure but what was he going to do ??? 

'Zell' Seifer knocked on the door but he didn't got an answer. 'Zell open this fucking door'

'If you are looking for the kid with the tattoo on his face he isn't here' Seifer looked at the little red haired woman. 

'Do you have any idea where he could be' 

'I know where he is but I am not going to tell you' Seifer smiled.

'I could pay you'

'No'

'Please I have to know where he is'

'All right…he has gone to the supermarket to get something to eat' Seifer sighed.

'Look he is my boyfriend and well he cheated on me before so I really need to know where he is' The young woman looked at him with compassion in her big green eyes.

'Caraway Mansion that's where he is' Seifer smiled and nodded.

'Thank you'

'But I didn't tell you' Seifer nodded again.

'Nah I just heard it from an angel' She smiled.

'Squall listen to me it's not save' Squall shook his head. Why didn't he just listen to Zell.

'I don't care Zell I can't leave this place'

'You have to and you have to take Dana with you' Squall turned around and looked at Zell.

'If we run now we will keep running because there isn't one place in the world where we are save' Someone knocked on the door and then a little brown haired girl came walking in with a teddy bear in her right hand. 

'Daddy I had a dream again' Squall looked at Zell and then at his daughter. 

'What was it about Dana' She sniffed and then she sat down next to Zell.

'I died' Zell took the little girl in his arms when she started to cry. 

'Are you an angel' She looked at him with big brown eyes. 'Mommy told me about angels…are you going to protect me' Zell nodded.

'Yes I am' Dana hugged him and then smiled at her father. 

'I am going to sleep because my angel is going to watch over me' She wanted to walk away but then she stopped and walked to Zell again. 'Here' She gave him the teddy bear. 'This is for you angel'

'Thank you Dana' She gave him a kiss and then she ran towards her room.

'Where is Rinoa' Squall walked towards the window.

'She…she died a year ago that's when Dana started to get those visions' 

'Why didn't you tell us'

'I don't know Zell…I just didn't want pity' Zell shook his head. 

'You should have told us Squall' He turned around with tears in his eyes. 

'Why should I have told you, you weren't the one's who were with her all the time…you weren't the one's who were sitting next to her bed seeing her die'

Zell walked over to him and shook his head. 

'I would never pity you Squall…never do you know why' He looked at Squall and kissed away the tears. 'Because you are my friend' 

'Thank you Zell' Zell smiled and then he looked at those big blue stormy eyes. He could get lost in them. 

'No…problem' He didn't know what to do now he wanted to help his friend but how…he was lost. 'Squall you have to go you can't stay here if they find you they will kill Dana' 

'But-'

'Go to Laguna he can keep you save' Squall nodded. 

'I will tell Dana to go pack some stuff' Zell tried to walk away but Squall grabbed his wrist. 'Thank you Zell' Zell smiled and wanted to say something but was silenced by a kiss. Seifer looked at them and coughed. 

'Seifer'

'Yeah it's me I wondered where you had went but I guess I know now' Zell looked at Squall and then at Seifer.

'Please Seifer'

'Don't worry Zell I had orders to kill Dana but like you said she is just a child I can't kill her it would be bad and I have done enough bad things' 

'Thank you Seifer' Seifer shrugged.

'I will just pretend I didn't hear that and then you will never tell anyone about me helping it's bad for my reputation' Zell started to laugh.

'Whatever you say' Squall looked at Zell and kissed him one last time. 

'Bye Zell'

'Bye' Then Squall walked away looking for his daughter. Seifer walked towards Zell.

'So is that the reason you wanted to help Dana cause you like her father?'

'No Seifer' He smirked.

'I guess I should believe you'

'Yeah you should and can I ask why you are here?'

'You could ask…but I don't know if I would give you an answer'

'How did you even know I was here'

'I don't know…guess we have that special connection' Seifer smiled.

'To bad I'm not that ugly girl then' Seifer shrugged.

'Maybe I don't like girls' Then he walked away. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

TBC

Please Review !!!!!! please


	3. Stars

Title : Stars 

Series : Between Love and hate

Author : Elisheva 

Email : Lisa.Withoos@wxs.nl

Rating : PG-13

Disc : This isn't mine it's from Squaresoft

Summary : Zell and Seifer can't stand each other see what happens when they are forced to be around each other for 14 days

Notes : If my grammar sucks then I can't help it Sorry !! Adel is destroyed and everything Rinoa and Squall are Married and have a kid and a house a dog you know that kind of stuff they live in Deling City, Selphie and Ivrine are living in Galbadia, Quistis is the headmaster of Balamb Garden, Zell is a instructor and Seifer is just a pain in the ass.

PLEASE R & R !!!!!!!!! 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Stars

Zell looked out of the window and saw Squall and Dana driving away…out of his live. He was sure he would never see them again. They would go to Laguna and be save…save from everything that haunted them in the past. Then he turned around and started to walk towards the Inn. He wanted to sleep or at least lie down with closed eyes. He needed to think to about…about Seifer. What had he meant with 'Maybe I don't like girls'. Zell sighed as he lay down on his bed. He looked at the ceiling and smiled. He would make a ugly girl that was for sure. He heard a knock on the door. 

'Zell?'

'Come in' Seifer opened the door slowly and then stepped in the dark room. He closed the door behind him.

'I need to talk to you' Seifer couldn't see a thing but he knew Zell was lying on his bed. 

'About what' Zell sat up and looked at Seifer true the darkness. 

'I don't know…exactly' Seifer shrugged. Zell stood up and walked over to him. Zell saw something strange in those warm green eyes. They were suppose to be cold…Seifer was a cold person an ice statue. 

Zell smiled and took his hand. He guided him towards his bed and let him sit down after that Zell sat down next to him. 

'Have you ever thought about our past…we were best friends once'

'I know' Zell could feel Seifer's eyes upon him. 'I wished we still where'

'We can't change what happened Seifer…we can only change now and I am sure we could be friends again…it will take time for me to trust you but I could try…for you' Seifer smiled and cupped Zell's face. He laid a soft kiss upon Zell's lips. 

'Thank you Zell' 

'…No…no problem' Zell didn't know what to do next. The kiss had felt nice Seifer holding him like this felt even nicer but it was Seifer. 

'I still remember the beach. We used to go there together to look at the stars' Zell smiled. He felt Seifer's arms go around his waist but he didn't care. This was meant to be he didn't know why but every part of his body said this was right that it was meant to be like this. He leaned against Seifer's chest. 

'Can we go there someday?' 

'If you want to we can' Zell smiled and closed his eyes. 

'I…would…love…' Zell couldn't finish his sentence for he had fallen asleep against Seifer. 

When Zell woke up he felt cold. He looked around looking for Seifer but he wasn't there. Of course Seifer wasn't there why would he have stayed he didn't have a reason for that.

'Hey' Zell looked at the blond person coming out of the bathroom.

'Seifer' He walked over to Zell and sat down next to him.

'Surprised'

'No…it's just…never mind'

 'If you want me to go' Seifer stood up to leave but Zell grabbed his wrist.

'No…stay' Seifer sat down next to Zell. They were quiet for sometime Zell could feel Seifer's eyes on him the whole time he didn't care he kind of liked the feeling of someone's affection if it was only for a moment. Zell had always been alone. He had liked some people he had loved one of them but that person hadn't returned his love that person was…Squall. He just didn't know what to do he felt so…helpless. He closed his eyes for a moment and then he heard a knock on the door. Seifer stood up and opened it. It was Vivith who was looking at them in anger.

'You let them go' Vivith walked over to Zell and knelt in front of him.

'I had to let them go you would have killed Dana'

'How could you be so stupid' Zell frowned. 'I wasn't here to kill them Zell I am Dana's guardian'  

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I'm so sorry it was this shot but I can't

Help it. Please don't hate me now.

Please R & R !!!!!!!

PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. When You are Little

Title : When you are Little

Series : Between Love and hate

Author : Elisheva 

Email : Lisa.Withoos@wxs.nl

Rating : PG-13

Disc : This isn't mine it's from Squaresoft

Summary : Zell and Seifer can't stand each other see what happens when they are forced to be around each other for 14 days

Notes : If my grammar sucks then I can't help it Sorry !! Adel is destroyed and everything Rinoa and Squall are Married and have a kid and a house a dog you know that kind of stuff they live in Deling City, Selphie and Ivrine are living in Galbadia, Quistis is the headmaster of Balamb Garden, Zell is a instructor and Seifer is just a pain in the ass.

PLEASE R & R !!!!!!!!! 

This is when Zell and Seifer are little.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

When You are Little

'Children this is Zell and I hope you will be nice to him' Zell looked around. In the corner there was a little brown haired boy playing with a ball and on the table sat a girl with a ripped dress she smiled at him and told him to come.

'Hi I'm Selphie'

'Zell'

'Why are you here?'

'I don't know my mommy brought me'

'My mother died and my father did to'

'I am sorry about that' Selphie shrugged.

'I am over it…Quistis told me I would be with them one day again so it doesn't really matter…I do miss them though' Zell nodded.

'Selphie stop bugging him' Selphie looked annoyed at the blond boy.

'This is Seifer don't pay to much attention to him he is a freak'

'Am not' Zell looked at them with a smile on his face. Maybe he was going to like this place after all.

'So you mom left you here' 

'Huh?' 

'Selphie told me'

'I thought she hated you' Seifer sat down next to him on the bed.

'She does'

'That's weird'

'Why did they leave you'

'I don't know'

'Don't know or just don't want to say' Zell looked at the ground.

'She was mad at me and she told me she hated me' He started to cry. 'My mommy hates me' Seifer bit on his lip and hugged the little kid.

'Don't worry Zell'

'A mommy is suppose to love you'

'Don't worry Matron will love you and Selphie will and Quistis will and she looks a lot like a mother to' Zell smiled and Seifer dried his eyes. 'You will be loved her don't worry…there is nobody in this world who can't love that sweet face' 

'Come on Zell hurry up' 

'Seifer wait for me' The little blond boy was tired of walking. Seifer sighed and walked over to him. 

'Seifer let's go back I wanne sleep' Seifer smiled and kissed the little boys forehead.

'Zell listen to me' Big blue eyes looked at him. 'I really want to you see this and I promise you will like it' Zell nodded and took Seifer's hand. They had been walking for almost half and hour. Zell looked at his best friend. He had always liked Seifer…when Zell had come here he had been there for him. 

'Come on Chicken-wuss' 

'Seif don't call me that' Seifer smiled.

'All right I will never do it again' 

'What's a Chicken-wuss anyway?'

'Well…you' Zell shook his head. 

'I am not an chicken-wuss you…you' Zell started to cry. 

'Ow Zell don't cry…please don't cry' Seifer held the little boy close to him. 'Shhh Zell don't cry I don't like you crying'

'Seifer look' Seifer looked up and smiled. 'Stars…they are beautiful' Seifer nodded.

'Just like you' 

'Seifer are you here?' Zell spotted Quistis nearby and walked over to her. It had been awhile since he had come here and he had grown very fond of the blond girl. 'Quistis do you know where Seifer is?'

'The last time I saw him he was heading to the flower field with that girl named Rinoa'

'Oh so she is here again'

'Yes' Zell bit on his lip. Every time Rinoa came Seifer didn't had that much time for him anymore. He didn't like Rinoa for a bit…she took his best friend away from him. Zell walked towards the flower field and then he saw Rinoa and Seifer sitting there. Seifer was handing Rinoa a flower when she leaned forwards and kissed him. Zell's lip started to tremble. No way Seifer couldn't just do that could he? And he just didn't do that did he ? 

'Zell?' Seifer stood up and walked over to him but before Seifer was in reach Zell stormed of. He needed to be alone…yes alone.

'Seifer I really wonder what you did to make Zell so upset' 

'He saw me and Rinoa…' Quistis frowned. 'Kissing'

'Oh'

'Quistis have you ever had a friend that you care deeply for…maybe even more than just friends' She looked at the boy sitting in the same corner he was everyday.

'Yes'

'I think I like Zell that way but we are both guys we can't love each other and he doesn't love me anyway'

'How do you know for sure he doesn't love you?'

 'Look at him I gave him so many hints and he never acted on one of them'

'Maybe he is a lousy player and doesn't like guessing game's' Quistis patted him on his shoulder. 'I should go talk to him' Seifer nodded.

'Your right…as always' 

'Zell'

'I'm not here'

'Please Zell I need to talk to you'

'Go talk to Rinoa' Seifer sighed.

'I don't want to talk to Rinoa I want to talk to you' The door opened slowly. 

'Well quick' Seifer stepped inside the room and sat down on the bed.

'Zell I don't know how to tell you this but…I'm going away'

'What?'

'I am going to Garden'

'Why?' Zell felt a sting in his heart. 

'I want to become a SeeD' Maybe then I will be worthy of you Seifer thought. 

'But…you have to stay here'

'Why would I stay here…give me one good reason'

'…Me' Zell looked at him with pain in his eyes. 

Zell wasn't there when Seifer had left for BalamB. Zell hadn't called or hadn't write. They hadn't had contact for so long and then he came to Garden himself. He was a different Zell…not the crybaby Zell that he once was. 

'Zell?' Seifer tried to hug his friend but Zell just gave him a firm hand. 

'Hello Almasy' Seifer frowned. 'And how are you and Rinoa'

'Fine' Zell tried to smile.

'I have to go'

'Bye'

'Goodbye' Zell walked past him. Zell had just walked past him…that only meant one thing to Seifer

~ He had lost him ~ 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

The next chapter is going to be better

I promise

Please R & R 

PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Angel

Title : Angel

Series : Between Love and hate

Author : Elisheva 

Email : Lisa.Withoos@wxs.nl

Rating : PG-13

Disc : This isn't mine it's from Squaresoft…well some are mine like Vivith, Dana, The lords ahh you know what the people you don't know are mine

Summary : Zell and Seifer can't stand each other see what happens when they are forced to be around each other for 14 days

Notes : If my grammar sucks then I can't help it Sorry !! Adel is destroyed and everything Rinoa and Squall are Married and have a kid and a house a dog you know that kind of stuff they live in Deling City, Selphie and Ivrine are living in Galbadia, Quistis is the headmaster of Balamb Garden, Zell is a instructor and Seifer is just a pain in the ass.

PLEASE R & R !!!!!!!!! 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Angel

Great it was getting even better…a guardian? Seifer groaned.

'Am I the only one who doesn't know what a guardian is?' Seifer sat down next to him and looked at him.

'A guardian is something like a knight the difference is that a guardian is a mother figure and will only care for the Sorceress until she is 15 years old' Zell frowned.

'The knight will take care of her his entire live'

'And there is another difference' Zell looked at Vivith. 'A guardian can choose whether or not she wants to take care of the sorceress'

'So you are something like Dana's mother' Vivith nodded. 'Why didn't you come sooner then'

'Because Dana had Rinoa'

'So you are her guardian'

'Rinoa would've known so I told the Lords I wouldn't take care of her until her mother died and then I would take my place as her guardian'

'Who are the Lords?'

'There are 8 Lords who control this world they choose whether or not you live, they-' 

'So they knew when Rinoa died?' Vivith nodded. 

'They told me and that is the reason I wanted to come here as soon as possible'

'Why didn't you stop Rinoa's death?'

'You cannot interfere with life Zell it was her time' Zell stood up and walked towards the window. 

'Why couldn't you just tell us'

'Because I couldn't Zell…I just couldn't  Tears where in the black haired woman's eyes. 

'And why where you chosen as a guardian?'

'Because…my son, Aiden, died in a carcrash…I feel responsible for his death…they want to give me a new change in life' Seifer looked at Vivith.

'But who is her knight…'

'Aiden was'

'Why what does he have to do with her?'

'They were born on exactly the same moment' Seifer stood up and walked over to Zell.

'It isn't fair Seifer' Seifer held him. 

'What is?'

'Now it's my fault they left' Tears fell on his face and made there way down it in silence.

'Don't Zell…don't say it's your fault because it isn't' Seifer turned him around and kissed the tears away. 

'But if I didn't tell them it wasn't save here…then they were still here' 

'Vivith why didn't the Lords stop this they could have it's in their power'

'They say this is a lesson for the three of us and they wont interfere until necessary' Seifer nodded and smiled at Zell.

'I guess then we should go after them' Vivith nodded in approval and so did Zell. 

'Thank you Seifer' He shrugged.

'Hey you have to do something heroic for an damsel in distress right…and since you are in distress' Zell started to laugh.

'And who are you going to be then…the ugly and scary witch?' Seifer frowned.

'I was thinking about your saviour you know the guy on the horse'

'Prince'

'Yeah that one'

'Could we leave the fairy tales behind and go after Dana' 

'Your right no time for fun we have work to do' All tree looked at each other and knew this was serious Dana and Squall where in trouble and they needed their help. 

They had travelled for three day and Dana was started to get frightened. Squall hadn't said anything to her.

'Daddy where are we going'

'Uncle Laguna'

'Why?'

'We are going to visit him'

'No we aren't' Squall pulled over and looked at his daughter. 

'Listen you have something and some people want to have that'

'What do I have?'

'You have magic inside of you'

'Magic?' Squall nodded.

'And some people want to have that magic to'

'But angel will save us right?'

'Angel?' Squall frowned. She meant Zell… 'I don't think he can help us with this Dana'

'But angel…'

'Don't call him angel he has a name' Squall looked at the frightened child and knew he had been to harsh. 'I am sorry Dana' He started to drive again

'What's his name' She whispered.

'Zell…his name is Zell' Zell…please help me…what if they take Dana…help me

'Zell' Zell looked at the person next to him. They were in the train. 'Look' Zell stood up and saw they were in the water. 'Isn't it beautiful'

'…yes it is' Zell looked at the ground.

'Zell' He looked up.

'I can't take this anymore you look like Squall' Zell shrugged. 

'Whatever' Seifer sat down next to him.

'It isn't your fault trust me' Zell sighed.

'Great now I have to trust someone who tried to rape me'

'I didn't try to rape you, you kissed me'

'What?' Zell looked at him.

'Yeah you heard me you kissed me and after that you said you loved me and then…then you woke up' 

'I told you I loved you' 

'Yes you did'

'And I kissed you?'

'Yes you did' 

'But-' Vivith came walking in. 

'This is going to slow' 

'It isn't like we can fly or something' Vivith looked out of the window.

'As soon as we can see the sun rising again we are going…'

'How?' Vivith smiled.

'You will see'

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Please R & R !!!!!!!

PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm sorry it was short


	6. Forever

Title : Forever

Series : Between Love and hate

Author : Elisheva 

Email : Lisa.Withoos@wxs.nl

Rating : PG-13

Disc : This isn't mine it's from Squaresoft

Summary : Zell and Seifer can't stand each other see what happens when they are on a mission together

Notes : If my grammar sucks then I can't help it Sorry !! Adel is destroyed and everything Rinoa and Squall are Married and have a kid and a house a dog you know that kind of stuff they live in Deling City, Selphie and Ivrine are living in Galbadia, Quistis is the headmaster of Balamb Garden, Zell is a instructor and Seifer is just a pain in the ass.

PLEASE R & R !!!!!!!!! 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Forever

Zell frowned when Vivith sat down on the ground. 

'Vigor ruler of the earth, Yeles lord of the light come to me' Two figures appeared and Zell looked at confused. They were practically glowing. 

'Vivith why do you call us?'

'Master Vigor we need your help…we have to find Dana' 

'Ah so they are already gone' Vivith nodded and looked at the right figure.

'Please Lord Yeles we need your help' 

'I cannot dear Vivith I am sorry but I cannot help you' Vivith closed her eyes and nodded. 

'Thank you Lord Yeles'

'Thank you? He won't help us and you thank him?' Zell shrugged. 'Isn't that…weird?' Yeles walked over to the short blond boy and smiled at him. 

'So you think I do know how to get you to Dana but that I just do not want to help you?'

'Yes that's what I think' 

'Then…you are…right' Zell nodded 

'So why don't you want to help us?'

'It is your quest not mine'

'We are talking about a person here, a person who needs our help…do you want her dead?'

'No I don't'

'Then help us' Yeles looked at his master. 

'Master?' Vigor nodded and walked over to the two.

'He is very stubborn…we will help' Zell smiled.

'Thank you'

A glow surrounded Zell, Seifer and Vivith. When Zell opened his eyes he was somewhere but not in the train. He stood up.

'What the fuck just happened?' Vivith smiled at him. 

'The Lord and Master helped us' Zell looked around. 

'Where is Seifer?' He looked at Vivith. Where was Seifer???

'I don't know Zell but he cannot be far away'

'I don't trust those guys at all you know that…I want Seifer back' Zell sounded weak at that point but he couldn't help it he wanted Seifer back…he wanted Seifer next to him but he did not know the reason why. Vivith frowned.

'You two…are you lovers?'

'What no !?!?!' Zell looked at her with a confusing look. He had give a response far to quickly. He didn't know what they were. Enemy's? Friend's? He didn't know anymore. 'I just don't want him hurt' Vivith nodded with slight amusement. They did like each other…they were suppose to be together that was something Vivith could've told anyone from the beginning. 

'Zell slow down this will not help us find him'

'I have to find Seifer' Vivith sighed and ran towards him. 

'It will only take more energy of us and we should spear it'

'I do not care I have to find him'

'Why?'

'Because…because' He bit on his lip. Because he needed to know Seifer was all right 'Just because' He started to walk again. He had to find Seifer even if it would cost him his life. 

'Zell stop' Zell stopped and turned around. 'I have to go to Dana…you stay here and look for Seifer' Zell nodded. 

'Thank you Vivith' She smiled. 

'I know how it feels to be apart from someone you love' She ran towards the little town, Winhill, for she knew they were staying there with Laguna. 

'Seifer please be all right' Zell bit his lip and kept looking. He wouldn't give up on Seifer…not his Seifer. 

Seifer felt sick. His head was spinning and he had to keep his eyes closed. 

'Zell' The only thing he could bring out true the pain was that name…Zell. 'Zell' He heard someone approach him. His hand grabbed his gunblade but he knew he was to weak to fight. 'Zell' Hands grabbed his head and Seifer tried to open his eyes. 

'Seifer' Seifer smiled. He surly was an angel always on time. 'What happened to you? I thought I lost you Seifer'

'When will you learn, Chicken-wuss, that I will never leave you' Zell smiled and kissed Seifer's forehead. 'Zell'

 'Yes' Seifer wanted to tell him how he loved him but he couldn't. What if Zell didn't like him he couldn't take that rejection.

'Where is Vivith?'

'She is to Winhill'

'Winhill I thought we were going to Laguna in Esthar '

'Laguna is in Winhill right now' 

'Why?'

'There were?…fuck' Seifer opened his eyes slowly and looked at the boy who was still holding him close. 

'What?'

'Laguna went there because things were wrong…there was a person who claimed the sorceress would come to them'

'He was right' Zell nodded.

Vivith didn't like this town…it smelled like betrayal. Vivith looked around and then he saw a little girl playing outside with a doll. She walked over to the girl and smiled.

'Hello' The girl smiled. It wasn't Dana. 'Do you know a girl that has just arrived her name is Dana and she came here with her father' The girl smiled.

'I know them they went to Rain's old place' Vivith looked at the little house and nodded. 

'Thank you'

'Always a pleasure' Vivith walked towards the house and somehow she felt more comfortable with every step she took towards the house. It had something enchanting. It was like a ghost was still there…perhaps Rain's ghost. Vivith sighed and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again but still didn't get any response. 

'Dana are you in here?' 

'I don't think you will find her there pretty one' Vivith turned around and looked in grey stormy sky blue eyes.

Seifer looked at his 'friend' if that was what he could call Zell…it was so weird. They couldn't look at each other because the both of them knew only hate would be in the other's eyes but they couldn't be apart either for then both wouldn't stop mocking. Zell smiled when he felt Seifer's eyes upon him. He didn't dare to look at Seifer for he was afraid of what he would see in those beautiful green eyes. 

'When all of this is over we are going to the orphanage and look at the stars' Zell smiled and looked at Seifer.

'I hope so Seifer I would love to see them' Zell looked at the little village that was finally coming in sight. Seifer stopped walking. 

'I have to tell you something Zell because this is driving me crazy' Zell turned around and looked at Seifer. 

'What?'

'I like you Zell, fuck even love you' Zell just stood there looking at Seifer. 

'…That's…um well…wow' Seifer walked towards him and took his face in his hands. 

'If you do not want me I can…atleast I will try to understand and then I will not bother you again' Zell smiled and kissed those perfect lips. He slipped his arms around Seifer's neck for support. His knees were getting weak and it felt like he was melting…melting in that soft touch.  They broke apart and then Zell looked at Seifer in disbelieve. 

'Do you mean it?' Seifer nodded. 

'Yes' He said and smiled at Zell. 'More than you can imagine' Zell smiled and kissed him again. 

'I've loved you ever since we were little and I just couldn't stop thinking about you since that time' Seifer smiled. 

'We threw away so much time…but now…now we can be together' Zell hugged him. 

'Forever' Seifer kissed Zell's hair.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

It's almost finished…I think 

That the next chapter will also be the

Final one…

But anyway Please 

REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE  
PLEASE  
PLEASE

PLEASE  
PLEASE  
PLEASE

I think you get the point


	7. Promise and Stars

Title : Promise and Stars

Series : Between Love and hate

Author : Elisheva 

Email : Lisa.Withoos@wxs.nl

Rating : PG-13

Disc : This isn't mine it's from Squaresoft

Summary : Zell and Seifer can't stand each other see what happens when they are forced to be around each other for 14 days

Notes : If my grammar sucks then I can't help it Sorry !! Adel is destroyed and everything Rinoa and Squall are Married and have a kid and a house a dog you know that kind of stuff they live in Deling City, Selphie and Ivrine are living in Galbadia, Quistis is the headmaster of Balamb Garden, Zell is a instructor and Seifer is just a pain in the ass.

PLEASE R & R !!!!!!!!! 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Promises and Stars

Vivith drew her sword as she saw the tall man do the same. 

'Why are you here?'

'I need to find someone who is very important to me'

'The Sorceress?' Vivith looked at the blond man. He knew about it. 'You are a guardian…you must die' The man hit Vivith's arm but she didn't even notice she had to protect Dana but she couldn't protect the little girl if she didn't know where she was. She heard a scream. 

'Dana' Vivith ran towards the screams. Vivith's vision became blurry as rage and anger took over. 

Zell and Seifer looked at each other.

'Did you feel it?' Seifer nodded.

'Dana is in trouble we have to go' Zell started to run towards Winhill but was stopped by Seifer. 'Zell listen to me' Zell looked at him with nothing but love in his eyes. 'Whatever happens remember that I will always love you' Zell kissed him.

'Whatever happens' 

Vivith saw the little girl and rushed over to her.

'Dana are you all right?' Dana nodded with tears in her eyes.

'Where is Daddy?'

'I do not know little one' Vivith looked at the person in font of her. He had long silver hair and red eyes.

'Give me the child' 

'Never' 

'The sorceress is mine I need her' Vivith closed her eyes.

'Shiva I summon you' Dana looked at the G.F with big eyes. Then Shiva faded again and Dana blinked. She had felt something strange…but she didn't know what it was.

'Shiva…' Vivith looked at the little girl. 'Shiva…' Dana frowned. 'Bahamut…Ifrit…Siren' Vivith looked stared at her as she began to glow. 'Shiva, Bahamut, Ifrit, Siren' The G.F's started to appear. Dana stood up and next to her was a shadow of a person. Rinoa. 'Mommy?' Rinoa just smiled and nodded. 'Leave us alone you big bully' She walked towards the figure with silver hair. 'Leave us because we aren't afraid of you you know we aren't afraid of you my angel will protect me'

'There is no one who isn't afraid of Serin' 

'I am not afraid' Serin raised his hand and a strange glow started to build. 

'You should be little one you should be' Seifer and Zell ran towards Vivith. Seifer helped her up and looked at he wound. 

'It's a deep cut' Vivith hissed.

'I'm fine'

'No you aren't…here drink this' Seifer gave Vivith an Potion but she wouldn't take it. 

'I am fine Almasy' Seifer shrugged and looked at Serin. 

'Fuck what is that' Zell ran towards Dana and looked at her.

'Dana are you all right' 

'Angel' Zell smiled and nodded. 'I am not afraid' Zell smiled.

'I know you aren't' Dana closed her eyes and Bahamut appeared again. Serin was still surrounded by a strange glow what seemed to be a barrier. Zell bit his lip. Seifer joined them in the fight just as Vivith did. 

'We cannot hold on any longer' Zell looked at Seifer. 'Seifer take Dana with you' Seifer shook his head. 

'I won't leave you' 

'Seifer whatever happens' 

'I will love you' Seifer nodded and took up Dana. 'I will come back for you Zell' Seifer ran away and Vivith followed him. 

'I know you will come back' Zell whispered. 'But I cannot risk you getting hurt' Zell looked at Serin. 'This is our fight now' 

'I am honoured'

'Barrier' 

Seifer looked at Zell as he spoke the spell. 

'No not a barrier' A blue light started to surround Zell and Serin. Seifer tried to reach them but he couldn't. Vivith held Dana's hand.

'We can't do anything for him now Seifer…we can just hope'

'You promised Zell…nothing would happen…please keep the promise…please'

Zell fell on his knees. He looked at the dead body in font of him. Serin started to vanish and so did the barrier. Seifer started to run towards him and then Seifer noticed the man walking towards Zell. 

'Zell look out' Zell looked up.

'You are the sorceress knight'

'No I am just an angel' The man smiled. 

'Figure's' Seifer ran as fast as he can but not fast enough as a shot was fired. Seifer slashed the man with Hyperion and then he kneeled next to Zell. He had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. 

'Seifer? Is that you' Zell opened his eyes and looked at the person holding him. 

'You promised Zell…you promised you would come back safe' Zell smiled and kissed Seifer's cheek.

'I know…I know Seifer and I am sorry' Zell closed his eyes and sighed. 'Seifer'

'Yes' Tears was falling from his face.

'Do you see them' Seifer frowned as Zell opened his eyes again. 'The stars…Seifer…the stars' Seifer shook his head.

'No Zell please no' Zell looked at Dana and smiled at her. 

'Hi Dana'

'Angel…are you going back to heaven?' Zell nodded.

'Yes I am afraid so'

'Don't worry Angel dead doesn't hurt…' Zell felt a tear drip down his cheek. 'Only living does…but love make's it worth it I guess'

'You are so little and so smart' 

'Will you tell my mommy I love her and miss her' Zell took Dana's hand.

'Don't worry she knows all ready for she will be with you always' Dana nodded and gave Zell a kiss on his forehead. 

'Farewell Angel' Then Dana walked towards Vivith. Zell looked at Seifer again.

'Will you wait for me?' Zell smiled.

'Of course I will Seifer I will wait for you an eternity and longer' 

'Zell I don't…I don't think I can manage without you'

'I am with you Seifer…forever I will never leave your side when things will get worse than they are all ready I will be the one at your side to guide you…but I will also be there when you smile…when you find your happiness'

'Without you there isn't happiness'

'Don't say that Seifer don't ever say that…I want you to remember the time we had together but please let it not make your future less meaningful' Zell coughed. Seifer sighed. He was dying…blood was covering his mouth. 

'I love you Zell and I will always' 

'And I love you…and I will never stop loving you' They shared their last kiss…their last minute…Zell's last breath. Seifer kept holding on to Zell…kept holding on to him until the night was slowly taking over and when Seifer looked up their was only one star filling the sky…one star that shone bright…one star that would remind him of a everlasting love.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Please Review !!!

I know it's short sorry

The greatest weakness of most humans is their hesitancy to tell others how much they love them while they're still alive.

I just wanted to share this quote with you guys because 

This is something that made me think

And I think that is true…

Sometimes we forget the tell

The people we love that 

We love them

And then it's to late….

Anyway please Review

Please

Please

Please

Please

~*~


	8. Promises and Stars (Happy Ending)

Title : Promise and Stars

Series : Between Love and hate

Author : Elisheva 

Email : Lisa.Withoos@wxs.nl

Rating : PG-13

Disc : This isn't mine it's from Squaresoft

Summary : Zell and Seifer can't stand each other see what happens when they are forced to be around each other for 14 days

Notes : If my grammar sucks then I can't help it Sorry !! Adel is destroyed and everything Rinoa and Squall are Married and have a kid and a house a dog you know that kind of stuff they live in Deling City, Selphie and Ivrine are living in Galbadia, Quistis is the headmaster of Balamb Garden, Zell is a instructor and Seifer is just a pain in the ass.

PLEASE R & R !!!!!!!!! 

Oh um my grammer will suck big time cause I didn't ask someone to beta this !! Sorry. Don't kill me oh and the reason why I'm writing a different ending now is cause I was reading all my fic's again and the reviews and I saw Purple Penguin's review telling me she doesn't like sad endings so I just had to write a different "happy" ending for her. This is for you Vicky !!! 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Promises and Stars ( The happy ending)

Vivith drew her sword and the tall man did the same. 'Why are you here?'

'I need to find someone who is very important to me'

'The Sorceress?' Vivith looked at the blond man. He knew about it. 

'You are a guardian…you must die' The man hit Vivith's arm but she didn't even notice she had to protect Dana but she couldn't protect the little girl when she didn't know where she was. She heard a scream. 

'Dana' Vivith ran towards the screams. Vivith's vision became blurry with rage and anger took over. 

Zell and Seifer looked at each other. 'Did you feel it?'

Seifer nodded.

'Dana is in trouble we have to go' Zell started to run towards Winhill but was stopped by Seifer. 

'Zell listen to me' Zell looked at him with nothing but love in his eyes. 'Whatever happens remember that I will always love you' 

Zell kissed him.'Whatever happens' 

Vivith saw the little girl and rushed over to her. 'Dana are you all right?' 

Dana nodded with tears in her eyes. 'Where is Daddy?'

'I do not know little one' Vivith looked at the person in font of her. He had long silver hair and red eyes.

'Give me the child' 

'Never' 

'The sorceress is mine I need her' 

Vivith closed her eyes. 'Shiva I summon you' 

Dana looked at the G.F with big eyes. Then Shiva faded again and Dana blinked. She had felt something strange…but she didn't know what it was. 'Shiva…' Vivith looked at the little girl. 'Shiva…' Dana frowned. 'Bahamut…Ifrit…Siren' Vivith looked stared at her as she began to glow. 'Shiva, Bahamut, Ifrit, Siren' The G.F's started to appear. Dana stood up and next to her was a shadow of a person. Rinoa. 'Mommy?' Rinoa just smiled and nodded. 'Leave us alone you big bully' She walked towards the figure with silver hair. 'Leave us because we aren't afraid of you ,you know we aren't afraid of you my angel will protect me'

'There is no one who isn't afraid of Serin' 

'I am not afraid' 

Serin raised his hand and a strange glow started to build. 'You should be little one you should be' 

Seifer and Zell ran towards Vivith. Seifer helped her up and looked at he wound. 'It's deep'

Vivith hissed.'I'm fine'

'No you aren't…here drink this' Seifer gave Vivith an Potion but she wouldn't take it. 

'I am fine Almasy' 

Seifer shrugged and looked at Serin. 'Fuck what is that' 

Zell ran towards Dana and looked at her.'Dana are you all right' 

'Angel' Zell smiled and nodded. 'I am not afraid' 

Zell smiled. 'I know you aren't' Dana closed her eyes and Bahamut appeared again. Serin was still surrounded by a strange glow that seemed to be a barrier. Zell bit his lip. Both Seifer and Vivith joined him. 

'We cannot hold on any longer' Zell looked at Seifer. 'Seifer take Dana with you' 

Seifer shook his head. 'I won't leave you' 

'Seifer whatever happens' 

'I will love you' Seifer nodded and took up Dana. 'I will come back for you Zell' Seifer ran away and Vivith followed him. 

'I know you will come back' Zell whispered. 'But I cannot risk you getting hurt' Zell looked at Serin. 'This is our fight now' 

'I am honoured'

'Barrier' 

Seifer looked at Zell as he spoke the spell. 

'No not a barrier' A blue light started to surround Zell and Serin. Seifer tried to reach them but he couldn't. 

Vivith held Dana's hand.'We can't do anything for him now Seifer…we can just hope'

'You promised Zell…nothing would happen…please keep the promise…please'

Zell fell on his knees. He looked at the dead body in font of him. Serin started to vanish and so did the barrier. Seifer started to run towards him and then Seifer noticed the man walking towards Zell. 

'Zell look out' Zell looked up.

'You are the sorceress knight'

'No I am just an angel' 

The man smiled. 'Figure's' Seifer ran as fast as he can but not fast enough as a shot was fired. Seifer slashed the man with Hyperion and then he kneeled next to Zell. He had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. 

'Seifer? Is that you' Zell opened his eyes and looked at the person holding him. 

'Fuck I thought he was gonne hurt you'

'Hey can't just go and break a promise, can I?'

 'No you can't' Seifer smiled. Holding Zell as close as he was allowed.

'Can you help me up, lying in the dirt next to a dead guy with lots of blood kinda sucks' 

Seifer started to laugh and helped Zell up.

'Hi Dana'

The girl smiled and took Zell´s hand. 'I knew you were going to make it Angel'

'Yeah but I thought I was gonne die' 

Dana kept smiling. 'Don't worry Angel…death doesn't hurt' a tear drip down his cheek. 'Only living does…but love make's it worth it I guess'

'You are so little and so smart' Zell gave her a kiss on her forehead.

'Somebody has to' 

Zell nodded and smiled. 'You are just like your mother' 

'How's Dana?' Zell sat down next to Seifer taking Seifer's hand in his. 

'She's back with her family'

'Good' Zell looked at him. 'Vivith?'

'With them…she takes her job rather serious and because of Aiden ofcourse' 

Zell nodded. 'That's good'

'I love you'

'I love you to Seifer' They kissed. 

They would be together now…Seifer was sure of it. And so they sat there holding each other close looking at the stars. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Different ending…atleast they are together now for all of you who

Don't remember Aiden and don't want to look it up 

: He was Vivith's son and Dana's knight but he died. 

Vivith is her guardiun so not her knight but now that Aiden's

 death I guess she will be…kinda. Argh you just think up something.

 The stars are from when they were little they used to watch them

 together…so that's all you need to know if you had forgotten.

Oh the "you look like your mother" 

AS IF !!! Rinoa can't even dress without using two outfit's 

at the same time…she's isn't smart !! Sorry all you 

Rinoa-lovers…I don't like her one bit she 

stole Squall from Seifer, Zell and the other boys. 

Please Review and tell me if you liked the new ending !!! 


End file.
